This invention relates to a tubular structure, and more particularly, the invention relates to a hydroformed tubular structure suitable for use in manufacturing vehicle frames and suspensions.
Tubular structures are commonly used in the manufacture of vehicle frames and suspensions. To obtain the desired stiffness of the tubular member, either a thicker walled tube is used or reinforcing members are welded in the area needing stiffening. Occasionally, mass dampers are used for suspensions to dampen the suspension. The structure providing the mass is typically welded to the tubular member.
Welding is a costly process and difficult to control thereby resulting in poor welds. Frequently, the weld becomes an area of weakness and fails rendering the structure useless. It is desirable to utilize tubular members having as thin of a wall thickness as possible while providing localized stiffness in highly stressed areas without the use of welds. Furthermore, it is desirable to attach masses or other structures to the tubular member without the use of welds.